unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin Rodriguez
Real Name: Edwin Acevedo Rodriguez Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Parole Violation, Questioning in Murder Missing Since: July 24, 1993 Case Details: Edwin Rodriguez is wanted for parole violation; however, Illinois police would also like to question him regarding the murder of eighteen-year-old Carmen Charneco, his ex-girlfriend who was pregnant with their child. Carmen was an only child who lived with her parents. She had graduated from high school in June of 1993. According to her parents, she was going in a positive direction in her life. She had broken up with Rodriguez, her boyfriend of two years, and had gotten a new job at a home improvement store. She planned to make a better life for herself and her unborn child. Tragically, on July 24, 1993, Carmen was found strangled to death in the passenger seat of her car in Elgin, Illinois. Her body was reclined in the seat to make it look like she was asleep. Police questioned Carmen's friends and relatives. They learned that on the night of July 23, she went to a friend's house in Carpentersville. She left the house around midnight, planning to go home. Police believe she pulled over and was killed somewhere along the way. Police learned that Rodriguez was violent towards Carmen, which made them suspicious of him. They tried to locate and question him, but were unsuccessful. They learned that he vanished around the same time of the murder. Although police have not charged him with murder, Rodriguez is wanted for questioning and also for parole violation. Rodriguez is a member of the "Maniac Latin Disciples" an Elgin, Illinois street gang. He has been seen in Elgin, Aurora, and Chicago, Illinois; Brooklyn, New York; Florida; and Puerto Rico. He is a Puerto Rican male, 5'3-5" tall, 132-150 pounds, with black hair and brown eyes. His birthdate is December 18, 1972. He would now be forty-five-years-old. Police believe that he may be cross-dressing as a woman. He has been known to shave his head and facial hair to conceal his appearance. Extra Notes: This case first aired as a Special Bulletin on the February 21, 1997 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. Results: Wanted. In August of 1997, a tip led authorities to a homeless shelter in New York City. They learned that Rodriguez had stayed there; however, he vanished before they arrived. There were further sightings of him in Florida and Puerto Rico. However, he was not located after those sightings. Police are still searching for him in connection with Carmen's murder. He is considered a "person of interest". Links: * Edwin Rodriguez on Unsolved Archive * Mother Of Slain Teen May Never Forget * Murder remains unsolved after eight years * Search for former boyfriend extends across America * Murder remains unsolved after eight years * Frustrating case remains unsolved 8 years later * Vigil for a killer * 14 years later, still no answers * Cold case anniversary * Unsolved Crimes - Illinois State Police ---- Category:Illinois Category:1993 Category:Murder Category:Gang-Related Cases Category:Drug-Related Cases Category:Wanted